


Night of the Nightmare and Bat

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Badly written Yuri, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Fluttershy/Princess Luna





	Night of the Nightmare and Bat

_**Disclaimer: There is going to be badly written yuri, please forgive me!** _

Pairing: Logan (X-Men)/Fluttershy|Flutterbat/Princess Luna|Nightmare Moon


End file.
